


Неисправим, невыносим, неотразим

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Неисправим, невыносим, неотразимАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: Отпуск, второй кинк — публичный каминг-аутРазмер: мини, около 1000Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив Роджерс, все Мстители, Пеппер, ХэппиРейтинг: практически дженКатегория: слэшЖанр: романсВселенная: Марвел мультивёрсПримечания: огромное спасибо чату за поданную идею





	Неисправим, невыносим, неотразим

— Да, это срочно. Нет, никто на нас не нападает! Просто включите чёртову трансляцию, я не хочу потом повторять каждому.

Мстители переглянулись. Прелюдия тянула как минимум на тревогу класса А, и к тому же Кэпа нигде не было видно.

— Что-то мне кажется, — заметила Наташа, включая большую плазменную панель, — что этот пятничный кинопросмотр будет не про команду Энтерпрайза.

Тор скорбно вздохнул: он обожал капитана Кирка, а лейтенанта Ухуру искренне считал космическим воплощением валькирии. 

Тем временем заставка срочных новостей на экране уплыла в сторону и сменилась профессионально-приветливым лицом ведущего.

— Сегодня основатель Старк Индастриз и действующий Мститель Тони Старк объявил срочную пресс-конференцию, на которой, цитирую, «мы, наконец, расскажем вам правду», конец цитаты. Никаких комментариев, к сожалению, получить не удалось, но…

— А я-то думаю, что там внизу за ажиотаж, — пробормотал Клинт. — Ну-ну, и какую именно правду?

— Если про то, что рога в Асгарде — знак мужского достоинства, — грозно начал Тор, — то я возьму Мьёлльнир и…

— Итак, прямое включение! 

Ведущий пропал, и на экране возникла хорошо знакомая многим трибуна в хорошо знакомом зале.

— Фьюри звонит, — обеспокоенно сказал Брюс и поднёс коммуникатор к уху. — Да. Нет. Понятия не имею. Второй Альтрон? Да нет же, Тони бы мне сказал, я уверен!

В коммуникаторе заквакало. Слышны были только «ещё не хватало», «Капитан ручается» и «отпуск! Какой ещё к чёртовой матери отпуск!»

— Что-то мне всё это не нравится, — озабоченно подытожил Брюс, кладя плюющийся коммуникатор на стол. — А где, собственно, Стив?

Тор пожал плечами. Остальные знали не больше него. 

Тем временем Тони Старк собственной персоной вспорхнул на трибуну и застыл, пережидая шквал фотовспышек.

— Не буду тянуть кота за хвост, — заявил он. — Новости у меня хорошие.

— Мне это _совсем_ не нравится, — пробормотал Брюс, невольно зеленея. Наташа положила руку ему на плечо, и Халк временно унялся. — Хорошие новости от Тони? На срочной пресс-конференции? Он всё-таки дозвонился до разумных существ в системе альфа-Центавра?

— Если они вправду разумные, — утешила Наташа, — то не стали бы отвечать на звонок. Дешевле обойдётся.

— Так вот, — Тони набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и уставился прямо в камеры горящим взглядом. — В прошлый раз я собирал вас, чтобы сказать, что я — Железный человек. Новость была, честно скажем, и без того известная. Чего вы — и никто другой — пока ещё не знает, так это того, что…

— Ну же! — вполголоса поторопил Клинт. — Хватит уже предисловий!

Тор громогласно шикнул на него, и именно в этот момент Тони, наконец, решился.

— Я… люблю Стива Роджерса, — сказал он. — Прости, Кэп, но это правда.

Камера наиболее сообразительного оператора скользнула в сторону, выхватив из толпы Стива, скромно стоявшего в стороне. Выражение его лица не оставляло простора для спекуляций: он был в полном и безоговорочном шоке. Оператор взял крупный план, а через секунду, точно вспомнив о чём-то, переключился на Пеппер: та стояла неподалёку от Капитана, сжимая папку и удовлетворённо улыбаясь.

— Погодите-ка, — выкрикнул кто-то, перекрывая поднявшийся шум и тоже явно вспомнив об официальной версии личной жизни Тони Старка. — А мисс Поттс?

— Я ей очень благодарен, — серьёзно сказал Тони. — Мои отношения с Пеппер были прикрытием. Очень хорошим, кстати, спасибо, Пеп.

Теперь уже добрая половина камер целилась прямиком в Пеппер, выглядевшую удивительно отдохнувшей и благополучной.

— Мисс Поттс! Мисс Поттс, это что, правда, что Тони Старк гей?

— Эй, по-вашему, это — самое главное?! — возмутился Тони. — Из всего, что я сказал, вы услышали только про ориентацию? Да что с вами не так, люди?

— Мисс Поттс? Он гей?

— Радужнее некуда, — твёрдо заявила Пеппер. — И это действительно не главное. Наконец-то можно перестать притворяться. Тони, твои представления о семейной жизни очень странные.

— Подождите, подождите! — Хэппи, нёсший бессменную вахту возле шефа, хлопнул себя по карманам. — А я что, зря носил кольцо в кармане всё это время?

— В сети чёрт знает что творится, — прокомментировала Пятница, самопроизвольно выходя из режима тишины. — Простите, я должна была поделиться, не то мне грозила перезагрузка.

— Проверь другой карман, — вздохнул Тони, сошёл с трибуны и принялся пробиваться к Кэпу. Тот уже шёл ему навстречу, и, судя по лицу, мечтал одновременно поцеловать Тони, придушить Тони и вместе с ним провалиться сквозь землю. — Там тоже кольцо, для чле… то есть я хотел сказать, для Стива.

Хэппи полез в другой карман, нащупал искомое и, побагровев, не стал вынимать, тем более что Стив уже был рядом.

— Когда ты говорил про отпуск, я думал, ты имеешь в виду именно отпуск, — сказал он осуждающе. — Нас вдвоём, никакой прессы, без скандала…

Тони отобрал у Хэппи кольцо и сжал его в кулаке.

— Прости меня, — повинился он. — Я просто подумал, что иначе ты не поверишь, что я всерьёз. Всёрьез тебя люблю, вправду хочу быть вместе всю жизнь, ничего это не временное увлечение и нет, мне не надоест через полгода, ты так, кажется, говорил? Мне и через сто лет не надоест!

— На всю страну, — сказал Стив; его лицо с упрямой складкой между бровей неожиданно смягчилось, как будто какая-то мысль примирила его с происходящим. — Под камерами. Тони, ты правда неисправим, знаешь? Неисправим, невыносим и неотразим.

— Угу, я в курсе, — отозвался Старк. — Скажи, что ты согласен. 

Стив молча взял его за руку, обнял пальцами стиснутый кулак. Наклонился к самому уху Тони и прошептал что-то, чего не смог бы уловить даже самый чувствительный микрофон. Шум в зале стоял неимоверный, но когда Тони часто закивал, его срезало как ножом.

— Куда скажешь, — торопливо подтвердил Старк. — Хоть на берега Слоновой кости.

Стив решительно кивнул и, обняв Тони за плечи, повернулся к ожидающей толпе.

— Мы уезжаем в отпуск, — сказал он просто. — Ненадолго; не считайте, что Мстители вас бросили. Просто нам с Тони нужно многое обсудить. 

— И сделать, — прибавил Тони, многозначительно играя бровями. — Одними разговорами не обойдётся, ну, вы же понимаете, мы…

Стив довольно ловко зажал ему рот пальцами в красной перчатке и подержал так несколько секунд.

— Всё? Уймись, пожалуйста. Эта твоя страсть к эпатажу… — Стив оборвал себя и продолжил, — послушайте, я удивлён даже больше вашего, и это совсем не так, как я себе представлял, но… понимаете, чуть ли не всю жизнь я был Капитаном Америка, мне некогда было думать о личном, и теперь…

— Ну же, Кэп, — шёпотом подбодрила Наташа. 

— Я люблю Тони Старка, — решительно закончил Стив. — Он невыносимый, прекрасный и единственный такой. А теперь, если вы не против… нам дали совсем немного времени, чтобы провести его вдвоём.

Зал взвыл, но поздно: Тони, активировав репульсоры, уже стремительно удалялся, унося Стива с собой.

— Какие интересные брачные обычаи, — проговорил Тор с некоторым разочарованием. — А что, боя с ужасным врагом за избранника так и не будет?

— Не-а, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Они же не работать едут.


End file.
